


spoken word of love

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s not quite sure what’s going on, but every time Jared sees him and parts ways with him, he mumbles something in a completely different language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoken word of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cloex_brosluvr who wanted something like this for the comment fic meme [here](http://boathouselove.livejournal.com/540.html) at boathouselove. Nobody was writing it and I was aching for it :D

Jensen’s not quite sure what’s going on, but every time Jared sees him and parts ways with him, he mumbles something in a completely different language. It’s not ones he’s heard of before either like Spanish where Jensen had grown up around it, but languages Jensen is sure he’s never even heard of. 

It starts off as Jensen is getting his make up done in the trailer and Jared saunters in, saying good morning to the girls and Jensen and then sitting in his seat. He sends Jensen a bright grin and whispers _Hoo thunay prem karoo choo_ before leaning his head back for foundation to start being applied. That is the first time. They shoot the shit for a while, as usual talking the big talk and just messing around. As Jensen is leaving the trailer, Jared calls out _Eg elska tig_ which what even is that?

It keeps happening though. At random moments, Jensen would hear murmurs of _Aishiteru_ and _Doo-set daaram_ whether it is as they get into the Impala or waving goodbye after a long day.

Jared would rumble _Ninapenda wewe_ in that stupidly sexy voice of his as Jared would hug Jensen goodnight or _Kocham Ciebie_ as they sat across each other at the breakfast table. It’s still early days in their relationship from just friends to more than that and Jensen doesn’t want to outright demand what the hell Jared is talking about. 

He keeps hearing nonsensical words that he’s sure are intimate and gorgeous in another language like _Ta gra agam ort_. The best part is how perfect it sounds wrapped in Jared’s mouth. His lips shape the words in such a way that they flow so elegantly like fine wine. 

Jensen has finally had enough as Jared mumbles _Miluji te_ against his lips before turning around and falling asleep. Jared always starts facing away, but in his sleep they end up curled together with Jensen sprawled over Jared’s broad chest. Jensen leans over to press a soft kiss on Jared’s bare shoulder before turning around and reaching for his phone. He checks back to make sure Jared isn’t peeking and is glad his phone is on the dimmest setting before quickly pulling up Google. He tries to type in what he heard as best he can and the first thing that pops is something about Czech message boards and the little description says _I love you._

Well.

It throws Jensen for a loop. He had thought it would be insults or something stupidly random because that’s just the type of guys they are. He stares down in shock at the screen and he tries to remember what else Jared has said to him and starts to shakily type in what he has heard. Everything that he can recall pulls up the same type of translation - _I love you._

He puts the phone down and thinks about it and then without thinking smacks the back of Jared’s head.

“What the fuck?” Jared yelps, turning around to face Jensen. It’s dark and Jensen can’t quite make out Jared’s expression, but he’s sure it’s displaying absolute confusion. 

“I’m supposed to be saying what the fuck!” Jensen exclaims. “You tell me you love me in different languages first? Did you forget English or something, idiot?”

Jared’s quiet and that’s not quite what Jensen had assumed would happen. Jared always has a reply. 

“Jared?” Jensen asks hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Jared’s voice is soft and is that a hint of hurt in it?

“Hey,” Jensen says, curling in close. “Did you think I didn’t feel the same? I wouldn’t have started this if I wasn’t in it 100%. This is one of the riskiest things I’ve ever done, and I’ve loved every moment of this roller coaster. I love you, te amo, je t’aime, baby.”

He presses kisses all over Jared’s face and can feel Jared’s dimples cave in, a clear sign of that glorious smile. God bless Google. 

[source of i love you's](http://www.journeywoman.com/lovestories/ILoveYouin100DifferentLanguages.htm)


End file.
